My Darling Clementine
by Serendipity-shadowcat
Summary: When Mr.Schue sets the glee club another random assignment, Puck finds a way to show how he feels.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own glee, or puck, or rachel. The song used in this might be in the public domain, but if not, i dont own that either.

**A/n: **Any mistakes in this are 100% my own fault, I had to use wordpad which for some reason doesnt have spell check.

Noah Puckerman was laid back in his room contemplating what song to pick for the latest (and in his opinion 'lamest') glee assignment. Mr Schue had been on some huge paitriotism kick and had decided the kids should explore their American culture and identity by singing classic American folk music. Personally Puck thought the hair gel he used had finally seeped into his brain. As he thought about it, his mind drifited towards hair of a different kind, The kind that was long, soft and belonging to one Rachel Berry. Ever since their ill fated week in sophmore year, Puck hadnt been able to stop thinking about her. And not just how hot she was on top of him making out. Contrary to popular belief, that wasnt all that they did, they actually hung out and got to know each other. He remebered the afternoon they spent curled up on her bed watching a movie.

* * *

_"what are we watching babe?" Puck asked as his girlfriend walked back towards her bed he was currently laid across. _

_"Well Noah, I'm aware your not a fan of musicals" she replied while settling into his open arms, "but I thought Little Shop of Horrors would be a suitable comprimise. Im sure even you wouldnt object to a giant man-eating plant"._

_They settled down to watch the film, Rachels head in his chest. Puck was suprisingly enjoying just laying there with a girl, __**HIS **__girl in his arms. He looked down kissed her hair, noticing as he did that it smelt really good. "mm your hair smells nice" he mumbled sofly into her ear. Rachel giggled, "that would be my shampoo. Its clementine." then snuggled more into him, a somewhat content smile on her face. _

Puck was pulled out of his thoughts as he was struck with an idea. Clemetine. He was sure there was an old song called that. 20 minutes and some googling later, he had a plan formed in his head. It had been 3 months since Finn and Rachel split, it was about time he manned up and faced his feelings. Although the song was was about some chick dying, and the guy kissing her sister (which if taken literally would be just too damn weird), Rachel loved metaphors and he was going to use this song as a metaphor to show her how much he actually missed her and regretted not fighting to keep her. He wasnt going soft by any means, he was being a man and he knew from bitter experience that sometimes being a man meant bearing his soul and showing emotion.

* * *

Later that week, it was time for everyone to perform_. _Finally it was Puck's turn, he walked to the middle of the room, guitar in hand.

"Before I begin, I'd just like to say that I see this song as a way to show that I regret not fighting for some things that I didnt realise were important until it was too late."

_**In a cavern, in a canyon,**_

_**Excavating for a mine,**_

_**Dwelt a miner, forty-niner**_

_**And his daughter - Clementine**_

_**Oh my Darling, Oh my Darling,**_

_**Oh my Darling Clementine.**_

_**Thou art lost and gone forever,**_

_**Dreadful sorry, Clementine. **_

As he got to the second verse, he looked over at Rachel, a sad smile on his face, hoping that she got the point he was trying to make.

_**Light she was and like a fairy,**_

_**And her shoes were number nine,**_

_**Herring boxes without topses**_

_**Sandals were for Clementine**_

_**Drove she ducklings to the water**_

_**Every morning just at nine,**_

_**Hit her foot against a splinter**_

_**Fell into the foaming brine.**_

_**Ruby lips above the water,**_

_**Blowing bubbles soft and fine,**_

_**But alas, I was no swimmer,**_

_**So I lost my Clementine **_

_**

* * *

**_

When he finished, everyone was silent as Rachel stood up, looking as if she was about to say something. She walked towards Puck, him looking at her with a confused and worried look on his face.

"Noah," she began with a coy smile on her face, "do you wanna come over mine a watch a movie sometime?" making it ovbious to him that she knew where he had got his song idea from.

"Sure thing babe. As long as it has a singing, man-eating plant" he answered, giving her a real smile as he leant down to kiss her. The chorus of 'awwws' was broken by Brittany asking "Does this mean that if they get a dog we can call it Puckleberry hound?"

* * *

_So what did you think? This was something that sprung into my head after random wikipedia surfing. review?_


End file.
